<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeymoon, what honeymoon?! by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138285">Honeymoon, what honeymoon?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>However, things had taken a would-be-funny-if-you-weren’t-David-Rose turn of events when Patrick awoke early the day after saying goodbye to his in-laws and had a sudden and horrible thought… were they even legally married?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeymoon, what honeymoon?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sort of opposite to my last story and a 'what might have happened'…</p><p> </p><p>This popped into my head and as usual is barely re-read let alone edited, just thought it was quite a Schitt's Creek thing to happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They should be embarking in their honeymoon trip to New York City, as David wanted to show his new husband the city he had called home for so many years. It was intended to be a quick ‘mini-moon’ (an<em> incorrect</em> phrase David was not willing to use) the weekend after they were married, to celebrate their union and move Alexis into her new apartment. Somehow she had managed to find herself an apartment on the north outskirts of Manhattan island, the Inwood borough.</p><p class="p1">However, things had taken a would-be-funny-if-you-weren’t-David-Rose turn of events when Patrick awoke early the day after saying goodbye to his in-laws and had a sudden and horrible thought… were they even legally married?!</p><p class="p1">They had done a lot of the leg work, he focussed on that side of their union whilst David concentrated on colour schemes, music choices and of course whether they would have chocolate or lemon cake! Being the planner he was he had researched it fully, checking on facts that had may have changed since he first proposed to Rachel and wondering whether the fact he was marrying a man would make any difference, gratefully it didn’t! They both knew of course they would need a marriage license and had everything in place to make that happen. Fabian was a licensed officiant but Fabian hadn’t married them, Moira Rose had and at the time Patrick had been completely distracted by David’s worries, and hadn’t thought to check if she was even officially licensed.</p><p class="p1">Patrick wondered if he could possibly sort it out without telling his new husband, knowing for certain how he would react. He already had David’s passport, as he had arranged all the travel arrangements for the three of them but it would be harder to get a hold of his driver’s licence andcitizenship card. Firstly he emailed Johnny, rather than Moira and asked for a photo of her documentation. Patrick was sure he and Johnny would be able to sort it out, without worrying their more dramatic and sensitive partners. He thought if that didn’t work he could also just quickly call Registrar General at the Ontario office.</p><p class="p1">Johnny replied to the email and stated Patrick’s worst fear, that not only Moira wasn’t a legal officiant she had also rung David, full of apology. Now Patrick would have a distraught and probably angry husband to deal with; as well as a legal ceremony to organise.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand how this could have happened, we signed the certificate or license thingy, <em>all</em> of us, you, me, my Mom, your Dad and Alexis!” David paced around the apartment and Patrick was instantly reminded of their very recent wedding day.</p><p class="p1">“We can sort this out David, whilst it’s not the most fun part and I would rather have just been legally married to you on our actual wedding day, we can sort this, I will sort this!” Patrick promised.</p><p class="p1">“But how, do we need another ceremony or a quick trip to Elm Dale City Hall?! What do we need to do Patrick?!” David flailed his arms around and Patrick crossed the room and took David’s hands in his.</p><p class="p1">“We are married, we do not need another wedding, we just need to complete the actual legal bit, the bit the allows me to call you my husband.” Those eyes had always made David powerless and now it seemed it also had the ability to instantly calm him.</p><p class="p1">Moira of course tried to pass on her guilt to anyone she could, claiming her first and only thought of the day had been to marry her son to his dear Pat, which David still refused to accept. Patrick didn’t blame her, it was one of her eccentricities but it did leave them with a headache to sort out and quickly. Stevie’s reaction had been one of shock that quickly moved to hilarity, unable to comprehend that the day she had stood and openly shown emotion for her two best friends was nothing more than elaborate date!</p><p class="p1">“It was still our wedding Stevie, September 3rd will always be our anniversary.” Patrick confirmed, as he gripped David’s hand tightly, preventing him from spiralling any further.</p><p class="p1">Alexis seemed to be the only one who didn’t have much to say on the matter, which seemed strange to all, Patrick wondered if it was because she was distracted by her impending move but David figured it was more to do with being torn. Moira was their mother and their relationship was barely repaired and where Johnny had of course immediately jumped to his wife’s defence and Patrick, David’s, Alexis remained resolutely on the fence and uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p class="p1">A couple of days later and just the day before the three of them were due to depart to New York, Patrick finally had everything in place for Fabian to marry them at Elm Dale City Hall. He had reapplied for their marriage licence as the other one was now void and checked and rechecked they had everything they needed for the ceremony to go off without a hitch!</p><p class="p1">Of course it turned out to be a beautiful, bright sunny day and in a nod to their ceremony decided to all don their wedding outfits once more. Stevie had replaced Patrick’s Dad as the other witness and the four of them walked arm and arm, down the steps and away from City Hall.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe we should have just planned for this is the first place, it’s a beautiful building.” David mused as he glanced back to the easily prettiest piece of architecture in all of Elm County.</p><p class="p1">“I am just glad I can now legally call you my husband David Rose.” Patrick beamed and kissed him firmly on the lips.</p><p class="p1">“That’s soon to be Rose-Brewer, thank-you-very-much!” David returned the smile and Patrick grinned, as they had indeed decided to also apply for a change of name form at the same time, two birds, one stone.</p><p class="p1">“Ahh yes…but baby I thought we had decided on Brewer-Rose?!” Patrick walked swiftly away to avoid David’s playful swat. He allowed his family to quickly catch him up and they walked back to the car, legally, married.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>